


Right Where You Need Me

by awriterinthevoid



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha Danneel Harris, Alpha Misha Collins, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Dubious Consent, Established Relationship, Feminization, Impregnation, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Omega Jensen Ackles, Omega Vicki Vantoch, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pregnancy Kink, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:08:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24111070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awriterinthevoid/pseuds/awriterinthevoid
Summary: Jensen has been in heat for four agonizing days. Production has been halted, and it looks like the only solution is his mate's knot. Even if the timing for a pregnancy is terrible.
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Misha Collins, Jensen Ackles/Misha Collins/Danneel Harris/Vicki Vantoch
Comments: 2
Kudos: 81





	Right Where You Need Me

**Author's Note:**

> A note about noncon (spoilers): so, the consent to sex here is dubious, but the knotting is not consensual. It's the only solution to soothe Jensen's heat, and he and Misha have discussed having children, but Jensen asks Misha not to knot him and he does anyway. Jensen is okay with it in the end, but that doesn't negate his lack of consent. This is a warning for that.

" _ Ohhhh fuuuuuhhckk…… _ " Jensen whined as Misha finally slid into his slick channel, thick Alpha cock stretching him wide. He'd been in heat for nearly four agonizing days.

"Jesus, you're tight," Misha huffed, firm grip spreading Jensen's ass cheeks apart, pushing all the way in so his fat balls pressed up against Jensen's taint, messy with slick. Jensen moaned into the blankets, too far gone to reply, but hitched his hips back to spur the Alpha to action.

"Fuck me," Jensen managed to slur, heat burning deep in his belly. Misha growled low once before grabbing Jensen's hips and driving into him with short, sharp thrusts.

On a normal day, the length and girth of Misha's cock was too much to fuck in this position, but Jensen's heat made him soften and deepen, so instead of grunting in pain as Misha drove in, pleasure curled around the fire in Jensen's gut.

"Fuck, that's--th's my cervix…" he drawled, chasing the flare of ecstasy that washed through him when Misha's flared cockhead bumped insistently against the softened barrier.

"Shit, yeah, can feel it. So deep in you, babe, gonna put my cock right where you need it."

Misha tilted Jensen's hips up just a bit more, forcing an almost uncomfortable arch in his back, but Jensen cried out, clawing at the sheets, electricity sparking through his limbs. He was close to what promised to be the first satisfying orgasm of the last terrible days, little Omega cocklet bouncing with every thrust, hard and leaking clear fluid all over the bed in his trailer. His heat had hit in the middle of shooting the penultimate episode of the final season, halting production and costing more money than the studio was willing to waste. So as it dragged on, Misha had slipped into his Omega's trailer to help put an end to it.

"Don't fuck Alphas during heat," Jensen had said, hand wrapped around his spent cocklet, covered in come.

"Can't knot me," Jensen had panted as Misha buried his face in Jensen's ass, lapping at his slick.

"Gonna make you feel so good, sweetheart," Misha had cooed as he slipped fingers inside him to make sure he was open.

"Don't come in me," Jensen breathed, chasing the feeling of Misha's knot, hard and beginning to swell against his oversensitive rim.

"I got you, babe, just let go," Misha replied, a deep moan escaping him as his knot popped in and out of Jensen's stretched hole. "Feel how deep I am? Pressed up against you? Feel how fucking deep my cock is, finally all the way in? Right up there, fuck, can feel you ripe for me, so soft on the inside, deep in your pussy." He reached down and massaged Jensen's lower abdomen. "Right there? That's where the baby goes."

"Fuck!"

"Like that? Want me to come right there? Fill you up with my pups?"

"Can't…"

"Show's ending, Jens, I can get you all fat and round, wouldn't matter. Marvel could wait while you swell up with my litter. Fuck, I remember how big you got with the twins…. How Dee ever let you out of the house…."

Jensen whined as Misha's knot started to catch on his fluttering rim, slick squelching out around it with each thrust. Jensen's orgasm was building from his toes, like the anticipation of finally scratching an itch after waiting too long.

"Don't knot me, Alpha, please…"

"Shh, I gotta, Jens, you know I have to. S'the only way to fuck this heat out of you, put a litter in you--"

Misha grunted, breath catching as his fist-sized knot caught, grinding into Jensen, that perfectly shaped head nudging his supple cervix, sending shockwaves through Jensen's body as the building waves gathered and crashed.

"Fuck, Mish--coming--!"

"Yeah, baby, come on my knot," Misha managed, voice tight, until he pushed his hips impossibly closer and groaned. Jensen felt him pulse as he came, Jensen's channel milking him like a good Omega, potent seed flooding him, gushing against his very fertile womb. He bit back a sob at the relief and dread that rushed through him.

"Shh," Misha gentled him as he carefully moved them onto their sides, cock still pulsing deep within Jensen. They'd be tied for at least an hour, locked with Misha against Jensen's sensitive womb entrance. Already Jensen was hardening again from the stimulation. 

" _ Fuck _ ," Jensen exhaled, rubbing his hand down his sweaty forehead. Misha placed a soft kiss to his shoulder, right next to the mating scar he put there almost ten years ago.

"I'm sorry, babe," Misha murmured, at least sounding contrite while he was likely knocking Jensen up. "Couldn't calm it otherwise."

"I know."

"If it helps, you really do look good when you're preggo."

Jensen scoffed. "You really want a pup with me?"

"Jensen, we've talked about this. We talked about this with Vicki and Dee. I mean sure, the timing sucks, but I want this baby, little Omega."

Jensen shivered in Misha's arms, resulting in another guttural groan and pulse of come inside him. "There's a pregnancy clause in my Marvel contract. I can defer for six months."

"That's perfect," Misha said, stroking Jensen's lower belly where a small swell was rapidly forming under his hand. "You were a month early with the twins."

"Oh, you really think it's gonna be a litter, huh?"

"Twins, at least. We know you're prone."

"Big, bad, potent Alpha, huh?"

"It's just logic."

"Sure, we'll see."

Misha smirks, and he's smirking even more six months later when Jensen waddles into the Marvel Studios office to finalize paperwork with his enormous belly swelled up with triplets.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading my first fic! Please be gentle! Kudos and comments are like candy! If you like it, I may write more in this world.


End file.
